its a random world
by shadowoftheworld
Summary: Kratos, Yuan, and Shadow go on numerous adventures throughout the world in search of coffee.
1. and so we begin

** It was just another day in doughnut land. The sun was shining down on Kratos, Shadow, and Yuan as the journeyed down the pastry path. "Where's my coffee?" Shadow complained, for the hundredth time today. "Yeah where is the coffee? How are we suppose to enjoy a vacation filled with baked goods if we don't even have coffee?" Kratos chimed in. "Shut up you two. You'll get your damn coffee later." Yuan replied. "I want my coffee now!" "Shadow, calm down." "Butt out Kratos!" "How about you both shut up so we can enjoy our vacation"**

** Later, at the coffee house… "Hey Yuan, who's that guy with the hood behind the counter?" "I don't know, Shadow. Why don't you go ask him?" "Ok" "I was being sarcastic." "What does sarcastic mean?" Victor popped up behind Kratos. "What're you doing here?" Yuan shouted. All of a sudden, Mindy came up behind him and pulled him by the ear out of the coffee house while muttering, "You know? Sometimes you are so dense…" "So… What do you two want?" Shadow and Kratos looked at each other for a moment and in unison, said, "Coffee with loads of extra sugar, yeah, extra sugar and extra caffeine, cause nothing beats that rush from all that extra sugar and caffeine!" Yuan stared in awe. Then muttered to him self, "ok. So two decaf, hold the sugar." "WHAT WAS THAT?" the two psychos yelled. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself. So I'll go get that coffee." Hello sir I would like a..." "what are you buying?" "I was just about to tell..." "I said what are you buying?" "I'm buying a damn coffee and two decafs!" "That'll be 50 dollars." "For coffee?" "Oly the best for my old pal." "How do you know me? Who are you?" "Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" "LLOYD!" The stranger pulled off his hood. "Hey what'r you doin'?" "Lloyd just get the damn coffee." "Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going!"**

**About five minutes later, Lloyd came back with the coffee. "FINALLY THE COFFEE IS HERE", Shadow yelled. Kratos added in, "Yes it has been forever." "Guys, it's been five minutes" "Five minutes too many" "Hey Lloyd, what'r you doin' here?" "Hey Kratos! Man it does sound arrogant when someone else says it." "JUST GIVE ME THE COFFEE!" "Oops!" "What's an oops?" "You guys wanted coffee?" Lloyd instantly ran away. Shadow was steaming. "Shadow, Kratos, calm down." Lloyd came back and gave everyone there coffee. Shadow and Kratos started there decaf. They suddenly came to a halt. "NO CAFFEINE!" "Uh sorry?" Yuan dissapeared instantly. Shadow chased him imediately. Kratos moved his chair to the right and stole Yuan's coffee. Shadow walked back in slowly, "give me Yuans coffee." "Uhhh? I just drank it." Kratos disappeared and shadow, using chaos control, was hot on his tail.**


	2. the voyage continues

**Amy was in the middle of one of her usual dreams. Sonic was hholding her hand and they were on the beach. All of a sudden, he opened his mouth and Amy heard Shadow's voice saying, "WAKE UP AND GET MY DAMN COFFEE!" Amy awoke imediatly. She glared at Shadow for a moment. then, out of nowhere, Amy lunged at him and started to vent her fury. "WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A DREAM LIKE THAT?" "I want coffee." Yuan and Kratos appered in the room. "Are you and Kratos still looking for coffee?" "No. Just me. Kratos went awol and abandoned me" "So Kratos, you came to the blue side of the hair." Shadow muttered, "Black and red are so much better." Just then, Sonic walked in."No. Blue is the new color to have.", Yuan stated cooly. Kratos piped in, "Where do you think we are, Yuan, the early 90's?" Sonic shouted back, "What's wrong with blue and the early nineties?" "I love blue", Amy said, staring at Sonic.**

**It suddenly went quiet. Then Sonic broke the scilence, "I hate to break it to ya, Shadow. But red and black are old colors." Zelos and Sheena ran in yelling, "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH RED" "OR BLACK!" Sheena added. Zelos, wearing an"I'm really to good for this, but I'll still argue just to make my point and prove i am right"face, complained,"Why do you have to dis my hair, geeze, you guys suck."Then Sheena, startled, asked, "Zelos, why the hell are you holding my hand?" "Well, hunny, I thought you might be afraid." "Afraid of what?" asked Sheena. "Uh...well...erm... Amy! Yeah you might be afraid of Amy!", Zelos claimed, grinning from ear to ear, but still a tinge of uncertainty shined through. "WHAT!" Amy stood up on her bed, glaring at Zelos so hard it looked as though she were trying to burn him. **

**"If you are trying to burn him you may need this..." said Yuan, handing over the sorcorer's ring. "Are you proposing to me?" "NO, IT"S A..." Sonic interupted mid sentence to say, "No. I am. Amy, will you marry me?" Amy turned a brighter shade of pink, "Um... erm..." Zelos took advantage of this moment to escape as the crowd let out a big, "Awwwwe." "Yes! I will marry you!" Kratos anounced. "Kratos... nobody wants to marry you." added Sheena. Kratos replied, "What about Yuan, or Shadow?" Yuan walked out of the room, startled. Shadow replied, "That's nice and all... but where's my coffee?" Amy finally replied, "Yes i will marry you! Hey.. what is everyone doing in my room?" Everyone walked towards the door. "Hey Sonic, not you, you stay" On his way out the door, Kratos turned back and said, "Hey Sonic, I'll see you later at the bar." "...o...k?" he replied in a shaky voice, and Kratos left. "So Sonic... Where were we..." Shadow popped his head back in the door. "Amy...where is your coffee?" "Third door to the left." "ok thanks" he left again.**

**Later at the bar... Shadow, Kratos, Yuan, Sheena, and drunk Zelos were sitting by the waitor. Shadow was complaining again, "Why would Amy show the way to thecaffiene freesoda.. out of all the non-caffinated drinks, why caffiene free soda?" "Oh shut up!" Kratos and Yuan yelled, apparantly having headaches. Zelos was so drunk that his vision was blurred. He staggered over to Kratos and Yuan. "Hey pretty ladies! Hows it goin'" with this, Zelos almost collapsed, but managed to keep his balance. "You know, i love the beautiful people, but sometimes, if im reeealy drunk, my sight gets all fuzzy." Kratos muttered to Yuan, "So that explains it." Zelos turned to Kratos, "What was that... HEY YOUR HAIRS RED! Red is such a beautiful color i just love it!" "IT'S AUBURN!" Kratos burst. **

**Just then, Sonic walked in. He was wearing a pink frilly dress and high heels. He was wearing bright red lipstick and purple eye shadow. He sat down next to Shadow and said, "Don't ask." Shadow piped in, "Purple really isn't really your color." Sonic glared at him. Just as Zelos found his seat, Sheena walked in, already drunk. "Hey Zelos. What's up you sexy beast, wanna hold my hand?" Yuan cried out, "OH THEIRONY!" Victor popped up next to him, "What is irony?" "It is... well... uh..." Mindy walked in, muttering, "Youidiot", as she dragged him out by his ear. After a moment, everyone left the bar. Sonic was tripping over his heels and Sheena and Zelos were huggin as they walked out the door.**


End file.
